Movie Monday
by angela1997
Summary: "Just cuz you're a freaky giant does NOT make me a midget, Moon." I answered turning around to glare up at the cocky blonde. "Actually," He bent down to my level to whisper in my ear "It kind of does."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! I'm bursting back into unmarked territory once more. In this fic Ally and Austin aren't necessarily friends…more like semi mortal enemies….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally **

* * *

"Allygater! What are you doing for Movie Monday?" My friend Trish squealed in my ear Saturday night.

"I was just gunna go as an extra from a movie and wear my normal clothes." I answered twirling my hair.

"No."

"No?"

"No. Ally you never take Spirit Week seriously! This is your time to shine." She exclaimed. I could just see her throwing her hands in the air with every word.

"Trish you know I don't shine. I simply…blend." I said trying to be rational.

"Just this once Ally please? No one will laugh at you or anything like that."

"Trish even if I wanted to dress up, which for the record I'm not saying I am, I wouldn't be able to throw something together in one day."

"I can help with that! We can go shopping tomorrow and I can use my employee discount at Costume Closet!" She said getting excited.

"Trish you got fired from that job yesterday." I replied.

"I know that! But the manager doesn't." She said laughing.

The next day I met up with Trish outside of Miami Mall. She was literally bouncing with excitement as she hooked arms with me and began dragging me in the direction of the costume store.

"You know you still haven't told me who you're dressing me as." I said as I watched her shuffle through the racks of clothing.

"And you won't know until it's too late for you to protest." She replied fishing out a long sleeved green blouse. "Hold this."

Scrambling to grab the shirt I protested. "Trish you know green isn't my color!"

"Ally you know I don't care!" She answered throwing a long black jacket my way.

"You know I'm short why would you put me in something this long?" I asked.

"Short is an understatement. You're like a freaking midget." A familiar yet annoying voice spoke from behind me.

"Just cuz you're a freaky giant does NOT make me a midget, Moon." I answered turning around to glare up at the cocky blonde.

"Actually," He bent down to my level to whisper in my ear "It kind of does."

Involuntarily shivers ran down my back at the feel of his breath on my neck. Glaring once more at the smug look on his face I stalked off in search of Trish who had suddenly disappeared.

"Hey Dawson!" I turned to see Austin holding the jacket in his hands "I think you forgot something."

Stomping back I reached out to snatch it out of his hands. But the freaky giant held it high above my head!

"Austin give it back!" I shouted my voice wavering. I never particularly liked being short but now that he was using it against me I hated it even more.

"Give it back to her." Trish's menacing voice spoke from behind us.

"Bro give it back before she tears my ear off!" Austin's friend Dez said from where he was crouched on the floor next to Trish's feet.

With a grunt Austin tossed the jacket back my way.

"What are you supposed to be anyway?" He snarled in my direction. Someone didn't like being told what to do clearly.

"If I knew I'd tell you." I replied with the same amount of venom in my voice.

"C'mon Ally let's go check out." Trish said releasing Dez's red ear and dragging me to the checkout counter.

"Trish can you tell me what you're dressing me as? Seeing as how you've thrown the receipt into the fountain and I've suffered massive emotional trauma."

Instead of answering me she pulled out a pin from the bag.

"Perfect."

* * *

_Ok Ally deep breaths. No one's staring at you. Just find Trish as soon as you can._

"Ally! Ally wait up!" I heard that same annoyingly familiar voice shouting behind me.

"What Moon!" I shouted annoyed.

"Geesh what crawled up your butt and died." He muttered.

"If that's all you have to say I really should get going." I said walking faster.

"No wait I was just wondering who you're dressed as today." He asked grabbing my arm and spinning me towards him.

"Is it not obvious?" I answered pointing to my sparkling Mockingjay pin.

"Oh it is, it's just well I'm kind of…" He trailed off scratching the back of his neck.

"You're kind of what Moon?" I snapped getting annoyed.

"You know my name's Austin right?"

"Avoiding the question Moon."

"Well if you're Katniss…Can I be your Peeta?" He asked super fast.

"I'm sorry?" I questioned not knowing if I heard right.

"Will you be my Katniss if I'm your Peeta?" He repeated slowly.

"Are you asking me out?" I asked confused.

"My god Ally! Yes I'm asking you out." He answered rubbing his temple.

"Why?"

He took a deep breath before speaking. "Ever since that day in the costume store I can't get you out of my head. Everything about you from how soft your hair looked, to how you smelled like strawberries, to how you shivered so delicately when I whispered in your ear. I realized that all these years of being annoyed by you I was in denial. Please Ally please just say yes." He begged grabbing my hands.

Slowly pulling my hands from his I brought his face closer down to fine. Taking a deep breath I whispered the one word that would change everything.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Mini-story sound good? Yea. At the most it'll be five chapters. I'm not sure when I'll update since this week actually is Spirit Week at my school (Yes today was Movie Monday, Yes I went as Katniss, No I did not find my Peeta but I did see a guy dressed mysteriously close to Gale) and next week I'll be in Europe on vacation. We'll play it by ear yea? Enough of my babbling let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally **

* * *

"Yes?" He asked perplexed.

"Yes." I repeated.

"Really?"

"No Austin I was lying." I answered sarcastically.

Instead of replying he let this huge goofy grin overtake his face as he took my hand and led me to my first class.

"What's with the grin?" I asked as we walked up the stairs still hand in hand.

"You called me Austin." He said as we arrived at my history classroom.

"I thought that was your name?" I said giggling.

"Yea but you've never willingly called me it before. It's always been Moon or Freaky Giant."

"Well Moon has a nice ring to it and in case you haven't noticed no one else calls you Freaky Giant making you MY Freaky Giant." I answered looking up into his amber eyes once more.

"Well I'd hate to be anyone elses." He answered bending down to kiss my cheek. Before walking off he whispered in my ear again. "I'll pick you up tonight at seven yea?"

Shivering once more I nodded before ducking into my class, my cheeks still tinted pink.

"Yo Pinky! What's up with the blush?" Trish asked pulling away from her fight with Dez.

"Oh Austin probably got to her." Dez answered for me pulling his ear from Trish's fingers.

"What do you mean he got to her?"

"Oh he said he was gunna ask her out cuz after yesterday he realized her was like totally in love with her and tonight he's taking her to see The Hunger Games since it premieres well tonight and he's gunna take her to dinner afterwards and ask her to be his grilfriend. OW!" Dez babbled uncontrollably until Trish slapped him upside the head. "What I do?"

"You just told her every detail of her first date with Austin!" She exclaimed hitting him once more.

"Oh oops."

"Yea oops!" She said smacking him again.

"Why do I sit next to you if all you do is beat me?" He cried.

"Because you love my charming freaking personality." She answered smartly.

"So should I just like act suprised when he takes me out?" I asked chewing my hair.

"Nah I'll take care of it. I just have to make a few phone calls." Dez answered as the bell rang signaling the beginning of class.

* * *

**A/N That's it for Chapter 2. I've seen authors ask their readers questions before and I think it strenghtens the relationship between the author and the reader. So here goes nothing:**

**Austin&Ally or Trish&Dez?**

**-angela1997**


End file.
